abusive butler
by clairabella chan
Summary: Ciel turns human,sebby hurts and insults,but what will happen when the infamous butler changes everyone's memories and lives?contains embarrassment and hurt/comfort.
1. the biginning

Ciel phantomhive hid in a cupboard in the kitchen,thinking his most horrible thoughts to disguise the scent of his soul. He heard his master walk into the dark room and his breathing slowed,as to hide from the demon if possible. But no,his master sebastian found him quickly and threw him to the floor.

He cried out in pain and a crack echoed through the had been this way for a week and ciel couldnt stand it.

He had previously been the master and sebastian the servant but when the time came to give up his soul he begged for had been two times before where he had been they had almost killed an angel and a month later when they truly this time had been different,they had grown stronger and their relationship bigger,but when sebastian said roles would change he never thought he would be constantly in pain,in agony,and that he would have multiple fractures.

He clutched his arm and saw blood instantly staining his clothes and dripping onto the coughed violently for a few seconds before sebastian kicked him in the gasped and choked before throwing up on the cement floor.

The demon looked down at him and picked him up by his bloody threw him against the stone wall and watched as he fell on the watched the boy stumble forward and felt a twinge of guilt as he saw the blood quickly spreading throughtout his bluish greyish instinct quickly overtook the guilt and he held the ex-earl to the wall by his neck,tightening whenever he felt ciel get loose.

"gh,ah,se,ba,s...ti,an!ack,ergh!"he gasped,trying to pry the man's hands from his face turned beet red and he choked on something not silently pleaded sebastian to let go,not able to talk from lack of head felt too light to be good and his vision the pressure left his throat and he gasped greedily for air.

He felt hot tears running down his cheeks and stinging in his had blood pouring from the wound in the back of his curled up on the floor and glanced at sebastian from under long eye looked down from the glowing eyes and shook uncontrollably.

"get up,now...i did not say you could rest,you stupid selfish full-of-himself brat."he spat the last word out like he was spitting out gross food.

When the boy didnt get up from pain,from breath,from fear,he added. "you are worthless and i can eat your soul at any point in time,if you want to live then you best are the servant now,i am the master,and you will listen to me no matter WHAT!"he raised his voice as he talked,scaring the child out of his had seen what the demon could do and was constantly thinking of whether he would rip his limbs off one by one,or if he would tear him apart laughing and smiling like he was a child in a game of tag.

"y-you are ju-just-t like a-all th-the-e r-es rest-t...nobo-nobody-y w-would-d miss m-me,p-plea-please just-t e-end-d me-e..."he stuttered,giving up on trying to thought he was dead anyways,and sebastian obviously wouldnt miss him if he was hurting him this tall raven haired man looked at him shocked,had he really made ciel want to die?he realised what he had done to the boy and knelt down.

"i would miss yo-"

"why would you do this if you would miss me,if you ever cared about me as anything but food?!nobody misses me,nobody ever even you...i trusted you!"he sobbed as he turned his sebastian tried to turn him around softly he pushed him away and cried out.

"dont touch me!just kill me now!i cant do this anymore!i just cant!*cough*ughh...*cough*"he coughed over and over,not able to stop,and eventually threw up,going into a full fledged asthma attack.

He swatted sebastian's hand when he tried to laughed crazed. "no!*cough*let me die!plea-*cough*just let me die!"he begged,before passing out.

When he woke up he was in a huge master bed and he could feel something wrapped tightly around his head and the door opened.

He saw sebastian in a butlers tailcoat with the phantomhive crest on his chestpocket!


	2. the rape

He looked away and turned his back on the tall man again an sebastian clenched his teeth. he ha become skittish an never felt himself anymore,not since the contract had been fulfilled...he felt anger heating up inside him and he walked over.

He tried to turn the boy to face him but ciel threw himself into the sheets and hi from the tall demon.

"i came here to apologize,and this is what you do?and i thought it was just anger saying you were selfish...if you feel somewhat brave an mature enough to face me i will be in the foyer cleaning or cooking in the kitchen,oh an i phoned everyone while you were asleep,i told them you were found alive and you best not tell them anything of what happened between us,understood?"he said in a stern voice,causing the child to hide further and slightly whimper.

Sebastian growled at him then realize what he was going,he was half turned into a full-fledged demon with fangs,glowing red eyes and a black feathered aura. ciel cowered in his bed,inching backwards before falling off the side of the bed. he yelped as he landed straight on his head and shook on the ground. when sebastian came over he yelled,holding his head in agony,with pain clearly etched into his pale smooth facial features.

"stay away!no!your scaring me please!"he shouted,his pupils and color of eyes turning small as a pea. he tried to get away but backed into a corner. he watched terrified as the demon in sebastian took over and covered up his protection,the contract,and any pride or holding back he ever had.

He pushed ciel's wrists against the wall forcefully and used his teeth to rip his shirt open,leaving him bare in the cold winter straddled him and all that was heard for the next day was ciel's screams,moans,and grunts as sebastian raped and assaulted him over and over throughout the whole 24 hours.

When he stopped and pulled out he quickly dressed and stormed out of the room,breaking the hinges as he did quivered in his spot on the hear somebody pull up in a carriage in front of the manor they had been hiding out in.

He heard the familiar voice of Elizabeth and coughed a few times before the door slammed covered his lower half just before she came around the bed crying. ciel quickly whispered in her ear, 'help,hurts...' before sebastian came in,glaring at Lizzy then more intensely at ciel,who was curled over with his head drooping and his arse hurting.

Elizabeth called paula in and the maid gasped when she saw the bleeding went to a phone and called the Scotland yard,then the royal London and paula helped the boy to their carriage and sebastian stayed home thinking of all the case scenarios that could go down.

When the carriage started moving Elizabeth asked ciel what happened,he didn't hear her so she tried again.

"i-i was...i was raped..."he two girls gasped and pushed on asking who did it.

Ciel gasped and his hand shot down to his lower waist,pain spread through the area and he clenched his teeth,grinding his canines together to try and reduce the pain.

"ciel wake up!"

"earl phantomhive!milady tell the driver to speed up were loosing him!"

"ciel please wake up...don't leave me again,i promise we will catch the person who hurt you!"

"my lady Elizabeth,help me carry him in,careful of his arm!"

he felt a searing pain in his arm and he fell to the gasped and choked,trying to grasp something but finding only air and space.

"ciel,im here,please ciel don't leave,hold on!"

something soft and petite held onto his reaching hand and he squeezed it once before searching his mind for something to say.

"Elizabeth...it was,it was him..."

"ciel,tell me who raped you!ill get him right quick!"

"it was...it was sebastian."


End file.
